Labor Day stuff
by Sasodooda
Summary: A bit of an explanation for some of my uncomfortable readers...an authors note if you will.


This is not a story, it's an author's note of sorts.

My dear sweet readers,

It has come to my attention that some of you are unsure about some of the subjects I choose to write about. Let me explain a little, if you'll bear with me. Extended breastfeeding and exclusive breastfeeding are not as uncommon as you'd think and where I live the Portland,OR/Vancouver,WA area all of this is often the normal. I am an advocate for both and always will be. Breast is not a dirty word (someone actually wrote a review and spelled breast as if it was a naughty word: b***st). Breastfeeding is in no way shape or form dirty. Society as a whole are much more accustomed to breasts as sexual objects and sure they can be when involved in sexual activity with an adult partner. Society barely bats an eye at half naked women, models and celebrities alike, plastered on billboards, television commercials, magazine advertisements, red carpets, etc, but will scoff and scold and embarrass, if a mother chooses to feed her child in public. This is so very backwards to me. The body is not to be ashamed of and neither is feeding and/or comforting your child, at any age.

There are so many different ways to parent and if you have questions about any of them; attachment parenting, exclusive breastfeeding, extended breastfeeding, tandem nursing, cosleeping, baby wearing, midwifery, self weaning, etc, I strongly encourage you to do some reading and researching on your own. For instance; I would highly recommend Mayim Bialik's, book "Beyone The Sling", Alicia Silverstone's book, "The Kind Mama" and the documentary "The Business of being Born" (available on Netflix). For me and most of my family this is the norm. This is how I grew up. I thought bottles were only used when a mommy had to pump breastmilk and leave their child with a babysitter. Most of the babies in my family are nursed well past the age of one, some even as old as three and four. Again, this is my family and what I know. If anything in my stories are uncomfortable for any of you please don't read them. I am a vegan by choice. I don't drink milk from a cow's boob but I sure as heck happily nursed from my mother's breasts for almost two years of my life. I am not a cow, and I don't want to drink milk from a cow boob, LOL! My mother told me how hard it was for her to wean me long before either of us were ready. She developed a servere infection and due to the medication she had to take she could not safely nurse me. She said there were plenty of tears, her's and mine.

I'm not fond of unnecessary medical intervention during childbirth but I also understand that every woman and each birth experience is different. I understand that sometimes c-sections and epidurals are necessary. My sister, Deena, after having two successful natural vaginal births had to deliver her son via c-section after it was discovered that the umbilical cord was wrapped around the babies neck. I believe that the pressures of society and peer pressure have forced women to blindly listen to everyone else instead of gathering knowledge, asking questions, and listening to their own bodies. Women's bodies are purposely built to carry, birth and nourish their off spring, fact. My opinions are my own and like most writers, I write what I know and am passionate about. Not all of my stories will contain this content, but the What's New Pussycat verse does and will in the future. As I stated previously, please do not read if you do not like this topic.

I was extremely fortunate to witness my nephew Damian enter this world, in a bathtub and it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever witnessed. My sister-in-law, Patty, was having some seriously painful low back labor and it was causing her body to tense up so badly it was hindering the baby's progress through the birth canal. Massage was not working and the wonderful midwife suggested a warm bath and within seconds Damian surfaced. It was a miracle. The midwife set him on Patty's chest and he didn't even cry, he just blinked open those big, beautiful eyes and looked up at his mama. It was wonderful and I will never forget it as long as I live. He latched onto Patty's breast and nursed before they even cut the umbilical cord. I was only 15 at the time but it definitely had a huge impact on me and made me eager to learn more and I have. I was lucky enough to be around babies and children and preggo mamas my whole life, still am, and I continue to educate myself every day. I will never, ever find breastfeeding "creepy" (as another reviewer wrote) because I have educated myself and because thankfully I grew up in a community very open and honest about these topics.

Here's a few breastfeeding tidbits for those who are curious...

The World Health Organization (WHO) recommends all children are breastfed to two years and beyond. In our culture (the USA) this is rare, with most children being weaned by age one or younger.

***Side note - Children get a lot given to them right from the beginning of their lives, and then it gets taken away...

binkies/pacifiers  
boobies/bottles  
lovies/blankies  
diapers

It's not fair. Why do we give them these comforting, loving, wonderful things and then take them all away when we or society deem them "too big for that now"? I don't like it. It is hurtful and confusing to the child. Why oh why would you want to snatch away something that comforts and makes your child happy and secure? This is the reason I believe in extended breast feeding, self weaning and gentle potty training (not a reward system). Again, all my opinions. ***

Breast milk changes:  
*At Birth - colostrum provides immunities and protects baby's gut.  
*6 weeks+ - breastmilk has the highest concentration of antibodies.  
*3 months+ - breastmilk is full of calories to bulk baby up for milestones.  
*6 months+ - breastmilk is high in omega acids essential for brain development.  
*12 months+ - milk is high in calories and omega acids for muscle growth and healthy brain development.

More benefits for the child -  
*lower risk of allergies and asthma.  
*babies exclusively breast fed for 6 months had fewer ear infections, respiratory illnesses and diarrhea, along with fewer trips to the hospital and less doctor visits.  
*breastfeeding has been linked to higher IQ's.  
*physical closeness; skin to skin contact, eye contact helps baby form strong bonds and feel secure.  
*breastfed infants are more likely to gain the right amount of weight as they grow rather than being overweight.  
*the American Association for Pediatrics says breastfeeding plays a role in the prevention of SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome), lower risk of diabetes, obesity and certain cancers.

Breast feeding also benefits mamas -  
*reduces risk of breast cancer  
*reduces risk of uterine and ovarian cancers  
*lessens osteoporosis  
*benefits child spacing  
*promotes emotional health  
*promotes postpartum weight loss  
*costs less

The American Academy of Pediatrics recommends that breastfeeding should be continued for at least the first year of life and beyond for as long as mutually desired by mother and child. Increased duration of breastfeeding confers significant health and development benefits for the child and the mother. There is no upper limit to the duration of breastfeeding and no evidence of psychological development harm from breastfeeding into the third year of life or longer.

The American Academy of Family Physicians recommends that breastfeeding continue throughout the first year of life and that as recommended by The World Health Organization (WHO), breastfeeding should ideally continue beyond infancy, but this is not the cultural norm in the United States and requires ongoing support and encouragement. It has been estimated that a natural weaning age for humans is between two and seven years. Family physicians should be knowledgeable regarding the ongoing benefits to the child of extended breastfeeding, including continued immune protection, better social adjustment, and having a sustainable food source in times of emergency (check out the Kim family's tragic journey - - excerpt: Chevy Fleming, Kati Kim's younger brother and only sibling, said he talked to his sister early Monday evening, and that she's "doing well, and she's in good spirits. Her children, Penelope, 4, and Sabine, 7 months, are just fine," he said. "They didn't even need medical attention. Apparently, she nursed them the whole time. She was hungry and cold, but other than that, she was fine."). The longer women breastfeed, the greater the decrease of breast cancer. Also note, if the child is younger than two years of age, the child is at an increased risk of illness if weaned.

The Global Organization of Physicians notes that human milk contains nutrients, antibodies, and immune-modulating substances that are not present in infant formula or cow's milk. Longer breast feeding duration is further associated with reduced maternal risk of breast cancer, ovarian cancer, diabetes, hypertension, obesity and heart attack.

The website In Culture Parent and Mothering The Home for Natural Family Living has some really wonderful articles about child rearing, birthing options, and breastfeeding all around the them out if you'd like.

I will never understand how it cannot melt anyone's heart to see these beautiful images of mothers and children. I would love for society to change and to help love, support and encourage mothers who choose to breastfeed.

I'll leave you with a quote from Alyssa Milano "I just don't understand where we are as a society when you can be naked on a red carpet, but it's not ok in the corner of the mall while you are breastfeeding your child."


End file.
